Vampire Housekeeper
by LoveWriterChan
Summary: Yuki Tsukino is a seventeen year-old boy who is forced to find a way to keep paying the medical care for his ill father. He decides to accept housekeeping at the Sakamaki Mansion. Unfortunately, he didn't knew that accepting the job was a ticket to Hell in the vampires hands. Will he be able to escape through all the trouble?
1. New Life

Hello. My name is Yuki Tsukino and I'm a seventeen year-old student in the High School Tomoto and housekeeper in my neighbor's house, miss Lilian.

I live with my father who has pretty bad heart condition, for that reason I do housekeeping so I can pay the bills and his medicine. Taking care of my father got a bit hard when I have so much to do not only on helping my neighbors but also in my school. So I decided to give up on school and focus on my dad and work.

In the journals and also on the internet, I've searched to someone that needed a housekeeper and had a place for two people to stay, for the case my father needs me immediately. And for my luck I found one not so bad has I expected.

Sakamaki Mansion. Six boys at High School age, room available, housekeeping for the whole day and night, have to be a good cooker and really times are free to decide.

At first, I got a bit hesitate about moving to a mansion and have to housekeeping the whole building and also make meals to six or seven people. But I couldn't refuse the chance even how awful that could be.

I contacted the owner expecting to hear a grumpy voice with a bad temper, but instead it answer me a really calm and deep voice so alike to angels. His name is Karlheinz, doctor Karlheinz. He told me about the house and some rules. He warned me about what his sons could do and how they are. It scared me a bit, even more when I felt something was missing. Even so, I told him it wasn't a problem instead of the only incoming thing, my father condition. After telling him my situation, he understood why someone like me would be willing to work so soon at my age. He then assured that he would take care of my father by analyzing every inch of his heart condition and also assured, no, he insisted me to finish High School with his sons. I felt so happy for his kindness that I felt that I hadn't thanked him enough.

After we finish the call, I had another worry to look at. My father. I know him pretty well to know that he wouldn't accept to leave his own house or even rent. Even so, I had to tell him. So I took deep breaths and found my inner peace and went in his room decided to tell. But as always… that courage faded away when I looked at his frail look.

But I told him peacefully and calmly, making sure he wouldn't be in shock. My heart couldn't stop beating like a crazy as the tense moment ended with a wide and lovingly smile that lighted up his whole face. His tender look make my own body feel light like it was levitating.

As the day passed, we packed up what he needed the most. Clothes, shoes, albums and, of course, the books. We took a taxi, and I could see my father marvelous by looking at the sunny day that raised in the afternoon. As the travel passed by, we finally got into the mansion and for my surprised it was really big. Had a Victorian style, with a big garden filled almost with roses with all the kinds and right on the middle there was a fountain really gorgeous.

As I knock the door, it opens right away and for some reason… I feel that something isn't right. Something dark lays in there and that I would probably find out in my stay in the mansion.

"Hello Yuki. I'm so happy that you finally arrived." Says a well man with long white hair, pale skin and golden eyes. He must be the owner for his so tender voice.

"Hello Mister Karlheinz. I'm also happy to here." I say shaking his hand as my father joins, "This is my father, Akira." I say helping my father up a bit as he smiles too, "Father, this is mister Karlheinz."

"Great to meet you." He says as he shakes hand to the owner too.

"The pleasure is mine." The owner is so tender that he doesn't seem to be even human, "Well, you should probably install you both in the house and then while your father rest from the trip, I will show you around the house and make you meet my sons.

"Yes." I say as I bow while grabbing some stuff and help my father walk up the stairs to his room. For my surprise, he fell asleep right away when he went the bed. Surely this was the first travel after all this years of sickness. I bin everything in his room and mine and without stopping I meet again the owner with six more boys. As I slowly walk down to the living room I see the boys look up at me with strange looks.

There was also a girl, curly blonde hair that falls down to her shoulder with a flower clip pinned to the left side to her hair and eyes are a light glistening pink color.

"Oh, Yuki you back. Well, this are my sons and guest." He says placing his hands on my shoulder making me vulnerable to the other's gaze, "Shuu Sakamaki is the eldest and he is the always laying there so you probably will have to clean the dust off him." He says in a joke tone, "This straight guy is Reiji Sakamaki and is the second eldest. Laito, Kanato and Ayato are triples and don't trust on them too much. And over there, is Subaru Sakamaki… don't angry him." He always kept the joke tone, "Also, this lady over here is Yui Komori."

I bow to them as I smile lovingly, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Yuki Tsukino and hope we all get along." As I stretch up I could feel the same tense and scary atmosphere in the living room. I felt something was really wrong and that house but it's cut when suddenly…

"Well, the presentation is over. You should rest for tomorrow's Yuki. Sleep well." He says as I feel it clicks on my head that I should and don't ask nothing.

"Ye… Yes. Excuse me then." I bow before walking away to my room. As I reach it I lay on it and don't care on taking my clothes off at all for how confused I was about the strange feeling down there. But I couldn't think too much about it so I delete the thought and slowly fall asleep thinking how good my life would be for this good choice not only for me but also to my father. A new life is starting for us now and hope it will last forever.


	2. Blood Container

The big clock had played six in the morning waking me up from a strange dream I was having. I sit slowly on the soft bed and touch my neck like something had bitten me there. It was hurting really badly.

Slowly I get up walking to the private bathroom feeling like my energy was completely drained. As I reach in there, I walk to the mirror looking at my neck, searching for anything that could explain that strange pain. Suddenly, a small flash back make my head hurt like something was trying to open it up.

«Run! You shouldn't be here! Hurry! They will find you! » A strange female voice appear echoing inside my mind making me kneel down groaning in pain. The female voice seemed that it was gasping for air, like she had ran away to my meeting. Has the voice started to fade away, the pain happened to do the same.

"Wh… What was this?" I ask to myself looking up while I get on my feet looking again to the mirror seeing someone behind me. I turn around and… there was nothing but emptiness. I shiver a slight scared about it. "No! I'm still sleepy." I think turning to the bathtub opening the faucet and tried my best to take a warm bath and prepare for work.

Yet, even having such a warm and relaxing bath, I couldn't stop thinking about what I had experienced and who's that voice belong to. But it's soon the clock play six and half in the morning making me rush out and dry myself and dress the new servant uniform. I clean the bathroom I've used and then walk out to the big corridor decided to see my father first. As always, he would be resting at this hour because of the long hours of reading. I walk in and give him a light kiss on his forehead feeling so calm by his warmth. Slowly, trying not to wake him up, I get out walking to the kitchen.

The other's two employees where already cleaning the other places and organizing the books and even separating the good roses from the dead ones. I great them all but no answer. Embarrassed, I walk to my destiny in silence trying to be like them.

When I reach the cold kitchen I notice a small table with breakfast with a piece of paper under the glass of water. I pick it up and it was saying, _Morning little Yuki. I hope you had sleep well tonight. Here is your breakfast actually made by me has a gift. After you finish your meal properly, here you have your first chores: clean all the swords and armors in the house; prepare breakfast to my sons, invite and of course to your father; wash the dishes and try not to cut yourself. You can stay the day with your father till the six p.m. where you will have to make a rose tea to my son Reiji-sama and help Yui Komori in her chores. And finally, prepare the dinner and you can do whatever you want. Have a great day, and don't forget… anything you need just ask. Have a great day." _ After reading it, I take a taste at the piece of the cake and flinch surprised by the sweet taste of vanilla. It made me recall how my mother used to bake her cakes, always with the slight taste of vanilla. I sit down and keep taking small pieces of it enjoying the sweetness and keeping that small memory fresh in my memory. "Thank you Mister Karlheinz." I whisper tightening the small paper to my chest.

I finish my breakfast and walk to the living room and approach to a big armor. Even thought it was too big for me to dismantle it from the head to the feet, I didn't give up. I go grab a chair and get on top of it, rolling the hamlet. "Gh! It's stuck!" I groan trying to pull it off. I try a bit harder when suddenly it gets off making me lose balance. I felt the gravity pulling me down not giving me even a moment to think or act.

When I thought I was going to fall down, someone caught me pulling myself to them. As I look up, I meet with this light red eyes staring down at me while his shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients locks of hair feel slightly on my face. His pale skin and cold gaze made my heart shiver by noticing who he was. I slightly pull him away and bow politely, "I… I'm sorry, Reiji-sama." I blush slightly ashamed for the trouble I had caused.

Not exchanging a word to my apology, he walks away one of the employees, "Clean the armors. We don't need any more accident." He says still in a cold way glancing one more time and then walking away. Meanwhile I hand to the other the products, ashamed I walk to the kitchen doing my next chore. I clean my hands and start preparing then the breakfast for the young masters. I couldn't stop thinking of that powerful gaze directed to me, like he was grabbing my heart and pulling it off. "What am I thinking?" I yell to myself shaking my head embarrassed and try to focus on cutting rightly the fruit the fastest as I could.

Before the clock play the nine in the morning, I've placed the table and the food in their right places. Not wasting a minute more, I rush to my father's room with a tray with two toasts, coffee, grapes and water, like he always like it. As I come in, I notice he was still asleep and to not disturb his peaceful rest, I place the tray next to him on top of a chair. Once more, I walk out not making a single sound. When I close the door behind me I was a bit anxious, he never had slept so much has today.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Asks Mister Karlheinz approaching me with a tender smile.

"Mister Karlheinz." I bow politely, "Ye…Yes. I was about to go to my next chore." I say trying to look useful, after all, one of the chores he had gave me was unsuccessful.

"I see. How's your father?" He asks grabbing a small lock of my hair and let it slide through his index finger.

I blush softly looking up at him noticing that Reiji-sama and boss had the same eye color and gaze, "He is sleeping. It's… the first time he oversleep. I… I'm a bit… heh?!" Suddenly I'm surprised with mister Karlheinz wrap his left arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his body. "Mi…Mister…?" I look up at his warm gaze and feeling embarrassed I try to pull myself away from him but he grabs my left arm pulling it away from his chest, pushing myself to the cold wall, "… er…" I groan in slight pain, feeling him crushing my wrist, "Yo…You hurting me…"

"Yuki, you have such a dangerous smell." He licks my right cheek with some malice, "Long time I didn't meet someone with such a strong smell that would make me feeling like devouring like an animal." He says smirking when suddenly I notice those large fangs.

"Ple…Please Mister… let me go!" I whimper trying to get away from him.

He leans closer to my right ear and licks it gently, "Call my name, little one." He says almost begging, "Call me Karl." He kiss my neck making me flinch.

"NO!" I regain strength and pull him away, walking inside the room of my dad locking right away the door. I put one chair under the door handle and get slight away. I was grabbed the nearest sword when suddenly the chair fall down and the door slowly opens. I was prepared to strike right on the chest when suddenly I see it was Reiji-sama.

"Yuki, don't use a sword when you don't know how to use it." He says coldly while approaching me.

"Get away from me!" I yell using my both hands to firm the sword against his chest. I knew something wasn't right, he was a demon too. He keep his straight face, but he slowly reach his glasses down and place them on top of the nearest chest of drawers and then glances at me again.

"Once again…" He grabs the blade of the sword and pull it away from his chest and pull me again near his chest just like before, "… don't use a sword when you don't know how to use it."

I was amazed, his eyes weren't alike to his father, he had a glint of a dark desire, he wanted something he want to achieve even if it take his life. I'm getting scared. I wanted to go away, "Please let me go." I whimper trying to hold back my tears, "Please, let me go."

"You should've thought that before getting yourself and your dad inside this house." Once more, the cold tone of his voice spoke the truth.

I should've stayed in my house with father and live safely there in our happy days, instead I brought him to a monster cavern. How fool could I be?

"I can protect your father if you want." He says still staring down at me, "You only have to give yourself to me and do what I say."

"Wh… What?" I couldn't understand, I didn't want to understand what he wanted to tell me.

He chuckles with a slight smirk, "Don't get me wrong. Humans are nothing much but blood containers."

"N… No… I won't give you my blood." I scream forgetting about by father. Suddenly, Reiji turns me around bending myself to the soft bed while sliding his left hand to my crotch, "S…Stop!" I try to pull his hand away but he pull my chin up making me look at my father still sleeping.

"Even thought, I wish to give you more pleasure than anyone." He whispers lovingly on my left hear and slips his hand inside my pants stroking me tightly.

"… gh… no… Reiji…" I hold my groans and moans inside as I feel his wet tongue travel on my neck, licking the vein spots meanwhile undoing my shirt. My energy seemed it was being sucked up but I had some left and pull him away. Turning around quickly grabbing my shirt up, gasping.

Without any warning he slaps me hard, making me fall on my knees, "KNOW YOUR PLACE, HUMAN. I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISOVEDIENCE!" He grabs me from my right hand pulling me up, hurting me like his father was, "Learn to fear me, more and more!" He smirks changing his whole personality. He pulls me closer to him and once more makes me look at my father, "Are you willing to let your father die because of your foolishness?" He whispers keeping his smirk on, "Do you want to watch the blood of your father being take away?"

This time, I couldn't hold back the tears. They slowly fall down my cheeks as I bow my head in defeat, "I…I… don't want that to happen…" I whimper trembling all over, "So… So please…" I look up at him with tears falling down my face like small rivers, "TAKE ME AS A SACRIFICE FOR MY FATHER'S SAFETY!" I beg hopeless and pitifully.

His smirk widen has his eyes in pure joy. Without any hesitation he bites me near my windpipe. I groan in pain, tilting my head to the side so I could see my father sleeping peacefully. Slowly my consciousness started to drifted out, yet the same pain I had felt in the morning was resembled to this I was experiencing right now. No, it was the same. It was presage of what would happen. That voice who came to me, was a messenger, an angel, and I ignored it.

"_God, please, don't leave me."_


	3. Heartburn Song

Hello. My name is Yuki Tsukino and I'm seventeen years old. My father and I moved to a big mansion a week ago from a well-known family, the Akamai. In order I become the new full time housekeeper my father had to come with me so I could take care of him because of his heart disease. At first everything seemed right, the owner of the house welcomed me with open arms and determinate to cure my father and his sons also welcomed me as a new employee. What I didn't know was that, this mansion was the cave from feared monsters known as…

"Vampires." I say almost like a whimper while I massage my sore neck covered with bite marks made by Reiji-san. Since the first attack that monster asked for my presence in his room, always willing to give my blood to him. He gave me four rules: Don't yell, don't cry, don't move and don't stop him from what he is doing, it's everything he asks me to do.

"_No one will come to help you." _He always whisper meanwhile touching me like I was some kind of a doll who had no feelings, _"You belong to me. You are mine. Don't you dare to leave. I only want your blood." _His voice echoes in my head, shattering my heart. In the end, I'm only a chew toy for this monsters, I think shivering all over of my body.

The clock plays the six in the afternoon, time to make some tea for Reiji. Tying my shirt collar and prepares for what he would do to me for today.

I take small steps, knowing once inside I would seal my destiny and do what he says like a marionette. Knock the door and walk inside, gracefully not showing not even a single any emotion.

"You are late." He says showing the annoyance in his voice.

"Pardon me." Bowing my head with my right hand placed on my chest, it was the only way I could hide the terror face I was making. Calming down slowly, I ask for the only thing I was there for, "Shall I prepare the tea?"

"No. I think I will skip the tea today." He take his glasses off and opens his shirt slightly, "You know what to do."

"Yes… master." Sitting on his chair, I watch him approaching me. How could such a beautiful creature be suck a monster inside?

He kneels in front of me taking my left hand and kissing it. He slowly travels his lips to my knuckles while breathing the essence of my hand, "Yuki… do you still fear me?"

He caught me with such a question. Of course I fear him and resent for everything he had done to me. "No…" I say trying to calm my heart down and seem emotionless.

He looks up into my eyes and get up walking to the big window, "Get out of my room. I'm not in the mood today." He says with slight sadness.

Without thinking twice I walk out of the room. Once I close the door, I breathe relieved for not being bitten. Yet I felt some worriedness towards him, he seemed that he got upset. Will he punish me? Scared from such thought I rush to my room and lock myself in there, even though it wouldn't help in nothing, it made me feel safer.

I sit on my bed and bed and sigh slightly looking at the beautiful sunshine colours, "How long didn't I played the violin?" I ask to myself thinking wisely, "Since I came here." I get up, walking towards the big closet and take the small violin box. Opening slowly, I see the beautiful dark brown wooden instrument recalling the day my mother gave it to me. I will never forget, the sweet moments when my father and I gathered near the fire place hearing my mother play violin, small stories about us. While the memory rolled in my head, I play the same music she used to play.

"_Love is like a violin. The music may stop now and then, but the strings remain forever." _I still can year her sweet voice whispering on my ear this small quotes from her favourite book, her tender perfume all over her, her warm hugs that assured me comfort and shelter. Suddenly, once again, a big headache on my head made me wobble to the floor. The loud sound of the stings break made my body shudder in fear. The sound probably dragged their attention to me. As my vision started to bluer and my conscious drifting out, I could still hear that same voice from the first time echoing in my head, «Run! RUN I SAID! Please, get up! Run! RUN! »

When I come back from my senses, I sit up on the soft bed. I look around still massaging my sore head and find myself no longer in my room. Trying not to trip in anything or fall down again, I support myself on the wall walking slowly to the exit door.

"Isn't rude leaving without even thanking?" I turn around surprised by the sudden voice meeting those blue eyes glaring at me.

"Sh…Shu-sama…" I whimper slightly knowing I had to change my posture, yet my body didn't obey me. I couldn't stop shivering all over my body. He gets up from the individual chair near his bed and walks towards me. Scared, I try to reach the door faster before he could catch me, but it was no use. He grabs my right wrist throwing me onto his bed. Groaning slightly as I feel the impact on my back I feel his hands ripping my shirt wide open, "Shu-sama… ple…please stop!" My shouts of despair didn't reach him at all, he would keep staring down at the light wounds on my torso till my neck.

He reaches his hand and touches under my collar bone smirking, "Your skin is so soft and pale. Heh, that guy, sometimes he can be really a fiend."

I whimper by the pain of his touch on my wounds. I had my eyes shut tightly trying to think this was nothing more but a dream.

Suddenly I feel his golden hair touch slightly my right cheek, "I heard you playing that song." He whispers, "Let me say that I'm more interested in you besides from your blood." I could feel the same aura that I first felt from Reiji. I couldn't do nothing about it but stop struggling and let he do what he wanted. I tilt my head to the left gripping on the sheets to restrain the panic. "Oh? Aren't you going to fight?" He asks with a chuckle.

"What's the point? I'm a simple human. I can't fight someone like you." I say honestly feeling worthless.

I lean down to my neck and sniffs it making me shiver all over, "You right. There's no use to run away from me. I'm going to show you a whole new world." He kiss near a vein from my neck and bite it, taking slow sips on it, turning everything more painful and unbearable, "Ah, so warm and delightful. It's a shame you didn't come to our house in the first place." He teases taking two more sips, "I will mark you till you forget what you had before. Remember this night for the entire life." He slides down biting on my torso biting all over where Reiji had his bite marks.

The tears, once more fell down from my eyes while the only thing remain was the antagonising pain of his fangs sinking into my flesh, "Gh… please…" I whimper in pain, "Please God, save me!"

The windows suddenly open, and a dark figure was standing behind Shu-sama. His eyes glowed a vivid red filled in anger, as the curtains slowly fall down and moon light illuminated this creatures face was when I heart raced in despair, "Reiji-sama!"


	4. Desire of Blood

Reiji-sama's vivid red eyes were staring down on me filled not only with anger but also with fear and sadness. Instead, Shu-sama was smirking slightly keeping his eye contact towards his brother still on top of me and pushing me against the bed. The atmosphere of the room was tense and cold when a sound of clapping hands.

"Bravo!" Says Laito-sama leaning on the wall looking in our direction with a playful look, "At first it was Bitch-chan's fault, but now it's Yuki the one who brings Shu's dark side to life." He smirks staying still.

I could hear Reiji-sama low growls towards the red head male before he grabs my right hand pulling me out of under Shu-sama's reach, "Reiji-sama… you hurting me." I say feeling my bones pressing against each others making the flesh of my hand throb in pain.

"SHUT UP!" He yells keeping his fast pace towards his room, not even once exchanging one look at me. Once we got inside his room he throw me to the bed before closing the door behind him.

"Gh-!" I look up at him and gasp when I see him approaching towards me. In a blink, I feel his cold lips on mine, kissing me roughly, swirling his tongue inside my mouth and touching me eagerly. I didn't stop him not because I had given up but it was impossible for me to get out victorious.

"Yuki… Yuki…" He let his lewd voice escape from his lips while tearing my shirt letting the moon shine hit on my bare chest.

"Reiji-sama… please stop this!" I beg him but I turned around and pinned down. He leaned on me, I could feel his cold breath on my nape neck, resembling more to an animal then the heartless and gorgeous man I had met.

"Yuki…" He groans before biting me between my neck and shoulder sucking big loads of bloods off my body. I wanted to scream for help, but my body couldn't find any strength left. I just kept there… still…

Before he pulled his fangs off my neck, he stripped the rest of the clothes I hand on me, and still pinning me down against the bed I feel this painful thrust inside me. Stretching me wide, I could feel it was ripping my insides and letting a trail of blood coming out. "… gh… hurts… hurts Reiji… sa…ma…" My whimpers filled the room, but didn't made him stop. His thrust became more eager while he was digging his nails on my thighs, biting me all over and kissing me deeply making feeling the iron taste of my own blood. «Why is he doing this to me? Why does he hate me? » I think not knowing what did my future holds.

Three days and four nights passed with the countless rape over and over again without rest. Blood, sweat, saliva, cum, heat and lust, were the only things that did crossed my mind in this space of time.

"Why did you…" I ask before the other could leave his room, "Why did you rape me?"

He looked at me with no expression on his face. He wanted to say something but… there wasn't nothing to be told in the end. He left, leaving me with the painful feeling of being not only tossed away but abandoned like I wasn't nothing but a mere toy in his hands. No… maybe I wasn't a toy, slave would suit me more.

Loneliness… I wanted to cry, I wanted to beg for God to take my tortured soul, but then the thought of my dad crossed my mind. I couldn't leave him alone… not in a house filled with monsters. Trying to stand up, I cover my body with the pure white sheet and walk slowly out of the room towards my father's room. I couldn't stop wobbling on my way. The pain was still so fresh on my back, and the feeling of the warm liquid sliding down my legs. "Gh… bastard… bastard!" I groan sliding down losing all the strength of my legs.

"_He is coming. You must run away!" _My head throb once the same mysterious female voice echo in my head, _"Hurry! Go away!" _

Before the second headache return, I get up on my feet and rush to my father's room, entering without knocking or even considering he would be sleeping, "Father!" I was about to rush onto my father when I see him sleeping peacefully on his bed. I approach and see how refreshed he seemed to be with the times of great rest and proper feeding. I caress his right cheek before laying next to him like the old time when I was a kid, when I was happy, when we were a happy family with mom… Small tears start to fall down my eyes again moved by the memories…

"_God… what have I done to lose your love, my shelter?" _


	5. Blood Promise

"Yuki, can you bring that book over here. I want to read it again." Says my father with a loving smile on his face.

"Are you sure? You are always reading this. Don't you prefer taking a look at the library of the mansion? I bet you would find really interesting books in there." I say handing him the book while trying not to sneeze over the thin dust on book.

"Yes yes yes, I'm sure I would find… but this book it's-"

"What you have left from mom and also has a really important life lesson." I interrupt him saying what he is always saying when I try to convince him to read other things. "I know dad."

He chuckles slightly opening his book when the door opens coming Karlheinz-sama with a cheerful smile. "Morning Mister Tsukino. How do you feel today?" He asks before glancing towards me and bowing his head slightly.

I did the same politely but instead of returning the warm gaze, I just stood there blankly afraid that he would try to attack me like before. That time, Reiji-sama would save me, but now I think I'm defenceless.

"I'm good lately. The medicine you gave me is making me feel young again." He says smiling softly with full of energy.

"That's good. Well, I've been thinking and maybe you should just finish this bottle and wait probably two days or three to see if your body respond positively without the drug." Says Karlheinz-sama shaking my father's hand and then walking to the door, "Yuki, I'm sure have you go to school." He says with a tender look.

I couldn't deny it, I had a lot to do, "Yes Master, I will be leaving right away." I bowed politely till the other male leave with a slight chuckle.

"Well… it seems you have to prepare youself." My father said smiling pretending he was reading. "You should hurry or you will get in trouble."

"You right…" I hug him tightly and rush to the door with a cheerful smile, "See you later then dad." I give him a tender smile before closing it behind me.

Once I stopped in front of the door, I sigh slightly feeling the cold air surrounding me. The dangerous atmosphere surrounded me since that happened…

"_Yuki… Yuki…" He let his lewd voice escape from his lips while tearing my shirt letting the moon shine hit on my bare chest.___

_"Reiji-sama… please stop this!" I beg him but I turned around and pinned down. He leaned on me, I could feel his cold breath on my nape neck, resembling more to an animal then the heartless and gorgeous man I had met._

… Since that night, Reiji had ignored me not even dared to look into my eyes. Did he grew tired of me? Will he keep ignoring me after what he did? Am I… disposable? I can feel the tears water my eyes almost falling down my cheeks while my heart is consumed by the monster inside me when…

"Why are you crying like that?"His voice was terrifying, it could only be Subaru-sama.

"Su…Subaru-sama." I wipe my tears off my face, "I'm sorry… I'm just still a bit scared of my father's condition." I say smiling towards him and before I could say anything else, he surprised me by touching my right cheek and wiping the last tear off it.

"I will give you the same warning that I gave to the girl living in here… Leave before it's too late." He whisper on my ear with this firm voice before stretching looking into my eyes still in a close distance.

I stood there still and slowly smiled realising something even darker than the blood running inside my veins… "It's already too late for me to leave."

We kept in silence a bit when suddenly he push myself against the wall looking into my eyes, "Then if you are giving up I won't hesitate to try this blood of yours." He caressed my neck gently approaching his face on my neck while I stood there not moving at all. I couldn't stop thinking of what if Reiji would find us like this, what would he think.

"Subaru-san?" Calls Yui-sama approaching us, but before she could even say other thing, I push Subaru away from me and rush to the living room the fastest but before I reach it, I hit on someone's back. "Gh!"

I slowly look up and my eyes meet the other's red eyes staring down at me. My heart skipped slightly by the intense gaze onto me, "Reiji-sama… I'm… I'm sor-!"

"Just look where you walking, you might bump on someone even worse than me… human." He interrupts me keeping walking towards to his brothers in there.

My heart throbbed in pain, like something had took it smash it into really small pieces. Without hesitating I rushed to him and clenching my fist I punched him right on his left cheek, "YOU DAMN BASTARD!" His glassed had parted from him, yet he couldn't stop staring up at me, "HOW CAN YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS WHEN IT WAS YOU WHO RAPED ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME IN THIS COLD AND MONSTEROUS WAY! I… I thought… I had found good in you." Realising by what I was saying I slowly look down onto my feet keeping my hands clenched, "I thought you were different from your father and brothers… but in the end…"

Before I could stop my sentence, he kisses me deeply pulling me against one on one of the small walls of the corridor kissing me roughly while wrapping my legs around his waist and forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck to not lose balance and pull him closer to me.

"Oh my!" Says Yui surprised walking down the stairs accompanied by Subaru also surprised.

"So hot!" Raito by the other hand was loving the scene but before they could appreciate it better, Reiji use his speed laying me on the big sofa while positioning himself on top of me while caressing my legs and slowly trail his tongue on my neck.

"Hey brother! Calm down!" Says Ayato staring at it.

But Reiji only glared at them and smirked slightly, "Why should I? I just want you guys to understand that Yuki belongs only to me, and only I can make him feel this pleasure." I could see he was glaring to his brother Shu that stared at the scene with a narrowed eyes.

Why does he look like that? I ask to myself when it's whipped away by the intense kiss making me feel hotter and hotter like I was about to melt by his touches. I loved it I loved it all.

"Yuki… don't let no one touch you except me." He whispers on my right ear with a lewd voice.

Once I look up at him I could see his cheeks slightly red while staring down on me with a begging look. I couldn't deny it, I'm deeply in love by a sadist vampire.

"_**I promise, Reiji." **_


End file.
